


Dream On

by Threshie



Series: Prompt-based Works [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Watches Porn (Supernatural), Destiel Adjacent, Dream Sex, Dreamwalking, French Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, M/M, Moaning, Multi, Oral Sex, Self-cest, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Voyeur Dean Winchester, Voyeurism, early seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Castiel visits Dean’s dreams with a message from Heaven, only to find Dean dreaming about two Castiels in bed together. Cas knows how to get the hunter’s attention.
Relationships: Castiel/Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel/Castiel/Castiel (Supernatural)
Series: Prompt-based Works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604302
Comments: 22
Kudos: 50





	Dream On

Castiel was no stranger to porn. He knew that Dean was no stranger to it, either — more like an old friend with benefits. (Cas had had to look that up, but he knew what it meant now.) So when he walked through Dean’s dreams to contact him, the occasional extremely sinful scene populated with porn stars and pie was just par for the course. 

Cas was visiting Dean’s dreaming mind tonight fully prepared to see porn playing in several corners of it, so he was a little surprised at how quiet things were. Dean himself was nowhere to be found in the dreamscape that was his own personal pocket dimension. Cas walked through fields of wheat and bloody nightmares, gritty bars and old broken-down motels remixed from Dean’s waking thoughts. He had wanted to play it cool and just appear and talk to Dean nonchalantly, but it was looking like he might have to try shouting for him at this rate.

Wait… Somebody else was already shouting.

Cas tilted his head and squinted dubiously off toward the noise. There were two voices, and they sounded so familiar even from a great distance. He spread his wings and flew directly to the part of the dreamscape where the owners must be—

—and froze.

The setting was a luxurious, decadent hotel, the kind Dean had probably never had the money to actually stay in. The bed before Castiel was covered in mounds of soft pillows, tangled pearly gray silk sheets, and… 

And Castiels?

They looked like his vessel Jimmy Novak, but no, Cas could see the sleek black wings on the backs of both visions of himself as they tangled in the bed, perfectly identical. One Castiel was on his back with his wings and legs spread wide, groaning and gasping as he clutched at the shoulders of the other. The Cas on top of him was kissing the side of his neck, hips roughly slamming them together over and over, plunging his cock into the other Castiel’s ass. The bottom Cas was hard, too, his cock bobbing against his stomach and dripping precome onto himself.

It seemed like they were both thoroughly enjoying themselves. He hadn’t been aware his vessel could even make such noises.

Castiel watched them for a moment, feeling the sudden tightness in his slacks and trying to decide whether he was impressed by Dean’s very vivid imagination or amused that the hunter wasn’t dreaming porn of himself with Cas. He could have, but no, he wanted to see _Cas_ with Cas, the more Cas the better. 

It was then that Castiel spotted Dean in the dreamscape. He was lounging in an overstuffed chair with a great view of the bed, sipping from a half-full bottle of whiskey and watching the two angels go at it with appreciative eyes. 

Cas was annoyed now. Dean was going to be distracted if he went ahead and said his message, and right now Cas was desperately uninterested in delivering more of Heaven’s hollow promises, anyway. The Castiels on the bed looked like they were having a much better time. 

In fact, he decided, this was a dream — there was no reason why he couldn’t use them to get Dean’s attention.

Pulling off his clothes with a thought, Cas willed his wings to be visible as he stepped over, imitating something he’d seen in porn many times — he took the bottom Castiel by the hair and turned his head, pushing his cock against the other angel’s lips. The bottom Castiel turned pleasure-drunk blue eyes up toward him as he opened his mouth. It was a strange thing, watching himself suck his cock, but the other Cas moaned appreciatively and bobbed his head, and it felt so deliciously soft and wet and hot that Cas was throbbing down there. 

He looked over at Dean, who was sitting up in surprise to see a third Castiel joining the other two. 

“Ahh… Dean,” Cas sighed pleasantly, petting the hair of the other Cas still suckling at his cock. “If you’re not too busy— Ngh! —Wh-when you wake up, I have a message for you.” 

Dean dropped his whiskey bottle with a thunk, but Cas wasn’t paying attention by then — the top Castiel was leaning forward so that they could kiss. Cas opened his mouth and kissed himself deeply, and there was no uncertainly or guilt or shame — the other angel was also Castiel, and knew exactly what his intentions were. Cas cradled the top Castiel’s jaw in his hand and tilted his head, sliding their tongues across each other. 

“Mmm,” he sighed, looking down at the bottom Castiel, who was still taking both of their cocks like it was the best thing in all of Creation. Maybe it was. Cas would have to try that role next dream. The top Castiel laced fingers with Cas, and they both held the bottom angel with their other hands. 

Cas wasn’t even sure if Dean was watching anymore, but he didn’t care — he was going to finish what he started. He caressed a wing of the bottom Castiel, who was moaning around his cock as the top Castiel’s hips began to stutter with his orgasm. Cas was close, too, and he reached down and fisted the bottom angel’s cock none too gently. The three came together in a hot, wonderful mess on the silk sheets, all moaning their same name. 

No, Cas didn’t mind Dean’s porn dreams at all. He was already looking forward to his next visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! This little bit of humor and smut was inspired by a game where you roll D&D dice and write prompts, tropes, and characters based on the results. My roll for this fic, in case you're curious was Castiel, Himself, Three-way, and Anal Sex. And thus this fic was born. Hope it was fun to read. Comments and kudos always appreciated! ♥


End file.
